1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to writing instruments and particularly to a writing instrument wherein a forward writing portion is pivotally mounted relative to a rearward handle portion for storage of the writing portion within the handle portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing instruments have been known to man since long before recorded history, primitive man having used stone stylus structures and similar instruments to form impressions in a substrate such as a rock wall or sandy patch of earth. Man has improved such instruments to the extent of inserting into rod-like "stick" or stylus structures a member containing ink or a member formed of carbon or other material which wears off onto a surface which is to be "written" on. In essence, the development of writing instruments has retained the elongated, rod-like body of the writing instruments familiar to primitive man. The ink-containing and carbon inserts thus fitted into the more modern writing instruments have presented obvious problems, such as the exposure of a sharply pointed end to the user when carried in a pocket or purse, a further problem being the exposure of the ink or other material to contact with clothing or other materials onto which the ink can be deposited, thereby ruining the clothing. These problems have been addressed only by the provision of a separate cap-like structure which is usuable with the writing instrument to cover the exposed "point" of the instrument when not in use. While generally adequate, the separate cap-like structure is often misplaced or lost, thereby causing the user of the writing instrument to be faced with the original problems inherent in the use of such instruments. The writing instruments of the prior art are typically grasped by the thumb and one or more fingers near the "point" of the instrument, the major portion of the writing instrument extending upwardly between the thumb and forefinger and typically resting on adjacent portions of the hand. Small children, handicapped individuals and others often experience difficulty in manipulating these elongated writing instruments, such individuals not being able to readily produce legible writing and often being subjected to sometimes irreversible delays in attaining reasonable writing facility.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems, the writing instrument of the invention being capable of pivoting at a point substantially medially of the length thereof to allow a forwardmost writing portion to be rotated through a substantially 180 degree angle to be received within a housing cavity formed in a rear handle portion of the instrument when the instrument is not in use, such as when the instrument is being carried in a pocket or purse. The "point" of the instrument is thus caused to be held within a housing which is integral with the writing instrument, the "point" of the instrument thus being prevented from contacting the clothing of the user or from being exposed to potentially injure the user. The present writing instrument can be used in the manner of a standard pen or pencil or can be used with the forward and rear portions thereof angled to each other to allow children and others to more easily handle the instrument, thereby to allow production of a high quality level of penmanship. Further, the present writing instrument can be more compactly stored in a pocket or purse due to the fact that the forward portion of the instrument pivots to a position interiorly of the rearward portion of the instrument.